The response to genotoxic stress is a prerequisite for development of the nervous system. Mutations in a variety of DNA repair or DNA damage-response factors can lead to human diseases that are characterized by pronounced neuropathology. In many of these syndromes the neurological component is amongst the most deleterious aspects of the disease. Despite the importance of genomic integrity in the nervous system, there is a striking lack of a focused series of meetings that explore the roles for the DNA damage response in the nervous system. Although clearly recognized as key factors in neurological disease, discussions of DNA repair and DNA damage signaling at scientific meetings have been heavily weighted towards carcinogenesis and immune system development, and research on the impact of DNA transaction in the nervous system has been surprisingly sparse. Thus, there has typically been no well-developed forum for sharing of ideas or fostering interactions among students, fellows and field leaders with interests in DNA transactions as they specifically relate to the brain. The need for a conference integrating DNA repair, genome stability and nervous system homeostasis has been addressed by the commencement of an international "Genome Dynamics in the Nervous System" conference series. In this application, we propose a meeting that integrates basic processes of DNA damage signaling and repair and clinical aspects of neurological and neurodegenerative disease. The program is designed to bring together leading scientists with primary interests in DNA damage signaling together with those working in specific related neurodegenerative disease areas as means for integrating these fields. It is anticipated that this will generate insights into how normal processes of genome maintenance in the brain contribute to the prevention of a wide range of diseases. The nervous system poses a particular challenge in terms of clinical intervention, as the neuropathology often arises during nervous system development.